


If it'll make you notice

by urproblematicfav



Series: me projecting my kinks and also treebros or whatever [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AYE TWO FICS IN TWO DAYS, Boys Kissing, Evan is irritated and horny, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THIS IS THE MOST PRODUCTIVE I'VE BEEN IN MONTHS, anyway, here are sinners, pls save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: After Evan "helps" Connor in the bathroom they're both a mess. Con being the gentleman he is offers to give up his hoodie to cover the wet spot on Evan's pants.The day ends and Evan goes home and realizes he forgot to give the hoodie back but decides maybe its ok if he just keeps it till the next day?? He can just wash it afterwards so it'll be fine and no one will notice.Sequel thing to If it'll make you feel better.I highly suggest you read that first before this cuz otherwise it'll probably be confusing.Also more grossness and kink projection as always.





	If it'll make you notice

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed into this and I'm in a writey mood soooooo let's sequel it up  
> Since the first one was more from Connor's POV this one is gonna be more of Evan's.
> 
> Also I'm gonna be projecting really hard on Evan in this.  
> First of all I'm not a boy so I don't know if my physical problems are also a thing for people with the dicc or not but we're gonna pretend it is.  
> So let's overshare, my clit is kinda super messed up. Idk what the problem is but it hurts really, really, r e a l l y bad if I touch it(it always has, this isn't a new development). Like, if I wear shorts/pants that are too tight I'm sore for days.  The only way I can do anything with my clit(not that i really want to in the first place)is if I like, grind gently against soft fabric or a pillow.  
> I have a generally low sex drive and I personally don't have much of a interest in actually doing the secks myself, tbh the main reason I watch/read so much porn is cuz its a aesthetic for me more then anything else.
> 
> Anyway so cuz I feel like pushing my own problems into fan fiction, Evan is gonna have a super sensitive dick and grind on his pillow and other articles of clothing cuz he's gross and I'm gross and you're gross for reading this.
> 
> WELL NOW THAT THATS COVERED AND WE'VE ESTABLISHED IM WEIRD AND I OVERSHARE A LOT  
> LET THE BAD WRITING BEGIN.

Evan coughed roughly, bits of cum falling out of his mouth and onto the floor.  
Connor winced in sympathy and pushed his spent dick back into his pants before moving to help Evan stand up.  
"Well, we sure made a mess didn't we."  
Connor mumbled with a easy relaxed smile that made Evan feel weak and happy.  
They both grabbed some paper towels and started wiping their weird shared mix of cum off the floor.  
Once that was done Evan felt his anxiety start to catch up with him.  
He'd just sucked a guy off in the school bathroom.  
Oh god, he had oral sex in a bathroom.  
What the fuck?? Sure Connor was basically pure sex on two beautiful long legs but Evan had self control.  
Didn't he?

Evan didn't even notice he had begun to hyperventilate till Connor touched his shoulders and his concerned voice broke him out of his panicked thoughts.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't need to freak..."  
It was awkward, the long haired teen obviously didn't have much experience with comforting people but it was the effort that counted.

Evan swallowed tightly, tears were building up again as he twisted the bottom of his shirt and tried to breath.  
This seemed to make Connor panic more as he tried to say more soothing words and awkward arm rubbing.  
The blonde boy felt his chest tighten and a choked a silent sob out and looked at the floor.  
Why was he such a slut? Who the fuck does something like this, especially to strangers who yell at you??  
Connor's hands moved from Evan's arms to hold his face gently.  
"Hey, I'm gonna-just um..."  
He cut himself off and pushed his lips against the panicking boy in a attempt at physical comfort. He licked gently, he could taste the after mix of cum and saliva on Evan's mouth as he started to suck and bit at the boy's lips.

Evan whined and clung his hands against Connor's hoodie, he pushed his anxiety induced thoughts away as opened his mouth against Connor's and started to suck at his tongue enthusiastically.  
Evan never really kissed before but the few times he had it was addicting.  
The closeness was something he craved, the touch and feeling of someone pushing and holding him was something nearly therapeutic.  
Connor gasped a bit at Evan's sudden boldness but got over his shock quickly enough.  
The long haired teen gripped tightly at the blonde boy's hair and shoved him against the sink before lifting him up and pulling back from the kiss.  
Evan blinked his dazed blue eyes open, not realizing he closed then in the first place.  
His lips were bruised now, red and swollen from Connor's sucking and biting.

Connor sighed breathlessly and leaned down to rest his head against Evan's neck.  
"You really are something, Hansen."  
Evan hummed softly in return.  
Connor pulled back and looked down at Evan's pants before lifting his hoodie over his head and handed it to him.  
"You kinda got a mess going on down there, wrap this around your waist to cover it."  
Evan took the hoodie and watched as Connor walked over to grab his bag.  
Anxiety built up again and Evan starred at the floor intensely, trying to ignore the sound of Connor's shoes getting the bathroom tile as was obviously going to leave.

"Hey, uh."  
Connor stuttered and fumbled through his bag again.  
"No one signed your cast?"  
Evan blinked and looked down at his broken arm.  
Right, that. With the rush of teenager hormones and first times, he had completely forgotten about that.  
"A-ah? Yeah, no-no one has signed it yet..."  
Connor liftered up a sharpie and gave Evan a shaky smile that made his anxiety burn away.  
The long haired boy leaned down and started to write on the cast.

C-o-n-n-o-r

Was written in big blocky letters across the cast along with a smaller written set of numbers at the bottom.  
"There, now someone's signed it."  
Evan felt his face heat up at the soft smile on Connor's lips as he said that.  
"W-well you should probably get back to class..."  
Connor mumbled as he awkwardly fled to the door, unlocking it and stopped before running out.  
"And uh, thanks. A lot, that actually really helped."  
Evan nodded and Connor left.  
He looked down at the hoodie and grinned and giggled.

Wait, fuck!

Evan panicked and jumped off the counter before quickly wrapping the hoodie around his waist to cover the wet stain.  
He definitely stayed in here way to long.  
Oh god, what if he got in trouble?  
He ran out the door and trying to walk as nonchalantly as he could to his next class.  
When Evan got to the door he swallowed the urge to cry and opened it.  
The teacher looked concerned, Evan never skipped.  
The blonde boy made a excuse about being really sick and needing to go the bathroom which seemed to be good enough for them. He speed walked over to his chair trying not to focus on all the looks he was given.  
He sat down in his chair which was right in front of Jared's and looked up to at least get something out of the rest of this class.  
A piece of paper landed over Evan's head, he glanced back at Jared but he just shrugged.  
Evan looked down to read the note as quickly as possible.

'Yo why are you wearing Murphy's hoodie? He your boyfriend now?? Stealing his clothes already, huh?'

Evan's face burned and crumbled up the paper and tried to focus on the rest of the class and not on how his heart stuttered at the word boyfriend.

 

\---------------

The day was over and done, Evan managed to not get in trouble. He also didn't see Connor again that day but he figured he just skipped or something and totally wasn't avoiding him.  
Evan sighed as soon as he got home and closed the door. It was a hectic day and he just wanted to go to his room and hide.  
He ran up stairs and got to his room, locking the door subconsciously and flopped onto his bed.  
He winced as he felt the dried cum in his pants move. He signed annoyed and pulled the hoodie off from his waist and started unbuttoning his pants. Pulling the clothing down he threw them across the room-he'd deal with it later-and pushed his underwear down to his knees.  
Evan grabbed some tissue and rubbed off all the dried fluid off of himself and hissed a bit in pain. Once it was at least not as gross as before he fell forward on his bed, face landing in the discarded hoodie.  
He breathed in and whined.  
It smelled like Connor.  
Well more specifically, like weed covered up with air freshener and like teenage sweat.  
He pulled at the strings on the clothing and rolled his hips down in a annoyed but horny way.

Evan pulled back and sat on his knees, looking down he saw the start of his cock getting hard, the red head peaking just behind his foreskin.  
He swallowed and gently touched the base of his dick where it didn't hurt as much to touch.  
The blonde boy hissed out a moan before grabbed his pillow and slowly placing it between his legs.  
He grabbed Connor's hoodie and bit into his as he slowly rutted his hips against the soft fabric.  
He whined and fell forward, clenching the hoodie as he gasped silently. Rolling his hips harder, he felt a soft rush of pleasure hit him making him whine more.  
Evan opened his mouth and put a piece of the fabric into his mouth before arching his back and looking down at himself.

His dick was pink and irritated, precum leaking pathetically out of the head.  
He took his not casted arm and slowly pull the skin back before gently rutted his extremely sensitive bare cockhead against the pillow between his tights.  
"Aah!"  
He hissed, a mix of pain and pleasure made him choke out a moan, his bare cockhead hitting the soft pillow causing a mix of hurt and arousal to course through him.  
Evan kept the hoodie in his mouth as he used his hand to hug the pillow as he started thrusting against it.  
Soft pained moans mixed with incoherent muffled mumbling.  
The faint smell of weed mixed with Connor's sweat made Evan want to cry from sensory overload.  
His eyes burned as he forced more of the fabric into his mouth, making him choke slightly as he fucked himself again the pillow.

So close, soclosesoclose.

'You really are something, Hansen.'

Fuck!  
Evan cried as his hips stuttered as he came with Connor's words in his head and his hoodie in his mouth.  
He breathed heavily and pulled himself up, he took the hoodie out of his mouth. looking down he saw his irritated cock, spent and leaking all over his pillow and part of the sleeve of Connor's hoodie.  
He made a noise and fell backwards onto his back.  
Evan held the hoodie tightly and grabbed his phone.  
Oh, right.  
Connor left his number on his cast.  
He turned his neck awkwardly and typed the number into his phone.  
He should tell Connor he was going to return the hoodie to him.

Me: hey is this Connor?

Unknown number: yes?? And who the fuck is this???

Me: it's Evan. We uh, did...stuff together?? You gave me your hoodie and I just wanted to know when I could give it back.

Unknown number: o fuck sorry Hansen. u can give it back to me tomorrow during lunch if that's ok with u?

Me: ok! I kinda got it stained a bit but don't worry I'll wash it before I give it back.

Unknown number: nah its fine. U can give it back "stained" I'd rather get it that way.

Evan's face heated up and laughed softly to himself.  
Maybe being a slut isn't so bad,  
As long as its for Connor at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup sinners, my tumblr are still there if you wanna go look at them.  
> Tumblr: @K-K-Savage-Memes  
> I'm not super active but I try I guess.
> 
> EDIT: I made a new writing tumblr blog its https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com  
> So go check that out for more fic stuff(and I'm actually trying be active this time)


End file.
